


Guardian Angel Marc

by Sinnamon_Troll



Series: Miraculous Multiverse [31]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, M/M, Miraculous Multiverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnamon_Troll/pseuds/Sinnamon_Troll
Summary: Marc is Nathaniel's Guardian angel. The sum of all his advice is "be gay, do crime." Nathaniel wonders if he can get an exchange...*This is part of an archival project for https://discord.gg/M9BWvKY and thus is not fanfiction in the traditional sense. This discord is Nathaniel (and Nathmarc) centric, and is devoted to coming up with and developing story ideas. Everyone is welcome to join!
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: Miraculous Multiverse [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824601
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been copy\pasted from a discord for easy archival purposes. As such, this is not a fanfiction and is not formatted like one. If an actual fanfiction based on this idea exists, a link will be posted below.

Sinnamon Troll💖07/06/2020

Marc is Nathaniel's Guardian angel. The sum of all his advice is "be gay, do crime." Nathaniel wonders if he can get an exchange.....

Sinnamon Troll💖

pinned 

a message

to this channel. 

See all the pins.

07/06/2020

The EVIL W O R M07/06/2020

can other people see marc? Like are they just like “who tf is that cute guy floating next to you?”

Sinnamon Troll💖07/06/2020

Marc can pretend to be human sometimes, but people forget about him if they haven't seen him in a day or two

mostly only Nathaniel can see him

He got assigned to Nathaniel because uhhhhh

The EVIL W O R M07/06/2020

marinette is his cousin and she’s like a high ranking angel or smth and she’s like “he needs the D”

Sinnamon Troll💖07/06/2020

I lowkey want to say he got risen from the dead, but it was Miraculous Magic and not an act of god, so heaven is like ???? The fuck do we do with this kid....maybe go keep an eye on him

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/06/2020

:eyes:

Sinnamon Troll💖07/06/2020

OR pretty much everyone has a guardian angel, and Nath had a near death experience and now he can see Marc?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/06/2020

Oo :eyes::eyes::eyes:

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/06/2020

All I can think is that Nathaniel was like that vine of the girl looking up saying, "God, can't I just have one good day?" and Marc was like "HELLO THERE"

Sinnamon Troll💖07/06/2020

ORR

nathaniel is a seraphim (Half human, half angel) and Marc who is a full angel, gets assigned to him to train him how to blend in with humans when he hits late puberty and his powers start to come in

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/06/2020

Oo

Sinnamon Troll💖07/06/2020

They assign a younger angel because they want them to be friends

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/06/2020

But they didn't count on them becoming boyfriends

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/06/2020

Homophobic Christain: God hates gays!

Nath, turning to Marc: ...

Marc: do you think I'd be an angel if that were the case

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/06/2020

Okay, but imagine Marc being doting and allowing Nathaniel to take pictures of him, while he’s visible in his ‘palatable angel’ form. Everyone suddenly believes Nathaniel's picked up photography and photo manipulation skills because of how realistic the photos look. And his classmates wonder how he’s suddenly friends with a model that no one's ever heard of, because that dark-haired subject MUST be a model. They’re too perfect to not be one.

Sinnamon Troll💖07/06/2020

Marc was born a full angel, it's like, a species

also also his full angel form would be something with like, four lion heads, 20 arms, spikes, 100 eyeballs, and flames

and also be four stories tall

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/06/2020

Hell fucking yeah

Marc, in his 'nice' angel form, wielding two gigantic flaming swords: Nathaniel: wow that's hot

The EVIL W O R M07/06/2020

Nathaniel after Marc shows him his true form: W H A T. T H E. F U C K.

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/06/2020

Marc, in his full angel/true form, looking like an eldritch being: Nathaniel: ok, so I'm both terrified and aroused

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/06/2020

Nathaniel, sitting on Marc's shoulder, showing him around Paris:

Alix, looking up and squinting: is...Is Nathaniel floating??

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/06/2020

If Akuma still exist in this verse, he can just blame that an Akuma kidnapped him or something

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/06/2020

Alix: Where was the akuma then?

Nathaniel, panicking: Earth

Sinnamon Troll💖07/06/2020

it was invisable alix, god

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/06/2020

Nathaniel: idk Alix they were invisible and could fly how should I know

lkasjdflak

Nathaniel turning to Marc during an Akuma attack: why aren't you doing anything to help? Marc: Unless you yourself are in danger, I shall not intervene. Nathaniel, wondering if he can convince LB and CN to give him superpowers or if he could find a Miraculous: Hm.

Sinnamon Troll💖07/06/2020

Nathaniel: So did they give me the only miraculous with wings by accident or

real question: if he's half angel, does he HAVE wings?

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/06/2020

Theyre chicken wings, small and can let him hop and get up to a rooftop, but not much else

Sinnamon Troll💖07/06/2020

because I read a really cute Lucifer\Good Omens crossover once with wing grooming being a bonding thing....

they're get bigger as he gets older!

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/06/2020

Marc teases him about having baby wings and Nathaniel pouts and grumbles about it

Sinnamon Troll💖07/06/2020

then Marc gently preens them to get excess dander and dirt out

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/06/2020

Nathaniel stops grumbling and starts making these sort of half-chirping noises from his throat, flushing in embarassment when he realizes what he's doing

Gosh this is giving me cavaties just thinking about it

Sinnamon Troll💖07/06/2020

Angel are also, as ephemeral beings, inherently genderless

but since they have half human hybrids they CAN breed\have gender, it's just a personal choice that they can change any time

Trans people are descended from Seraphim, and instinctively know they should be able to change to what ever they want, but they can't so they get sasd

The whole heavenly community is very happy that humans have found ways to help them tranisition, since it's who they're supposed to be

The EVIL W O R M07/06/2020

wait we gotta make nathaniel’s dad a better person in this au cuz no angel would get with that and no person like that could be an angel

Sinnamon Troll💖07/06/2020

his mom had an affair OR she got married after Nathaniel was already born

The EVIL W O R M07/06/2020

oh okok

Sinnamon Troll💖07/06/2020

OR we could have him be dead rip

assuming his mom is the human

or like, he just had a fling and left because angels do that sometimes

but I want to talk about DEMONS

if we're staying as true to the original christian\jewish mythology as possible

The first demons were children of Lilith, who was Adam's first wife and a Fae instead of a human

Demons are children of fae\humans, but they are always female because Lilith HATES men because of the whole Adam thing

so all Fae are women and lesbians.

Lilith has no problem with human women because honestly she feels sorry for Eve

Fae\Demons whole thing is "down with men"

So Lila, as a demon, causing problems for Nathaniel and his dirty penis having self how dare he

Lila is still a liar and shit in this au, but she doesn't have a problem with Marinette (though Marinette has a problem with HER) she actually admires Marinette for being such a strong, capable woman

The EVIL W O R M07/06/2020

I kinda like the idea of Lila coming out to the class and Marc is like Gasp I KNEW she was a demon!

Sinnamon Troll💖07/06/2020

Lila hates Marc too because like, he can CHOOSE his gender and he wants to be male?! Heretic!

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/06/2020

This makes a startling amount of sense for Lila, I'm digging the worldbuilding

JadeNova7w707/06/2020

demon!lila makes more sense than canon!lila ngl

Sinnamon Troll💖07/06/2020

Demons\fae also love being in control since the whole thing with Adam\Lilith is she refused to be subservient to him

Lila still antagonizes Marinette, but it's because she sees her as a worthy challenge

Sinnamon Troll💖07/06/2020

not to get nsfw but

I think it would be REALLY funny if the whole learning experience was supposed to go both ways, which is also why Nathaniel was assigned an angel "his age" (Marc is like, 500 years old or something but celestial beings age differenly)

Marc has never had a mortal body before, so the first time he gets a boner he's like NATHANIEL HELP, I THINK I'M SICK-

JadeNova7w707/06/2020

XD

Sinnamon Troll💖07/06/2020

"Why is it doing that?! Is this some kind of human threat display? Males do that right?"

Nathaniel, about to pass out from embarrassment: It's uh...that happens because...sex

Marc: Oh, I know what sex is. It's when you  _ describes something COMPLETELY weird and wrong, probably relating to how pure energy beings do it _

Nathaniel: You were sent to kill me via embarrassment, I just know it

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/06/2020

asdkljalksjk oh rip Nathaniel

Sinnamon Troll💖07/06/2020

Marc: I don't like this whole "boner" thing, it's uncomfortable. I'm going to be female until it stops

Nathaniel's bisexual ass: He's trying to kill me. He's really trying to kill me-

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/06/2020

Canon

Sinnamon Troll💖07/06/2020

marc discovers female bodies have even MORE problems and is like "omg why would anyone ever choose to be made of meat"

Nathaniel: Imagine being able to choose

JadeNova7w707/06/2020

haha

Sinnamon Troll💖07/06/2020

Marc: Well I mean, we could rip you out of that meat sack, but then you'd be stuck like that for a good 500 years....

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/06/2020

Marc, switching up his body: This isn't even my final form--

JadeNova7w707/06/2020

yes please

Sinnamon Troll💖07/06/2020

Marc, who can choose to look like literally anything he wants: I wonder what you would look like as a female....

Nathaniel: Please don't, my dreams are weird enough already-

Marc: Oh, you're having dreams? What of, maybe I can help interpret them

Nathaniel" What

JadeNova7w707/06/2020

wait

Sinnamon Troll💖07/06/2020

Marc: Angels have prophetic dreams didn't you know?

JadeNova7w707/06/2020

what is fem!marc's name?

Sinnamon Troll💖07/06/2020

Still Marc

JadeNova7w707/06/2020

ok

Sinnamon Troll💖07/06/2020

I loe key head canon "marc" is short for "Marceline" if you want to use that

JadeNova7w707/06/2020

ok

wait does that mean marc is (generally) trans-

Sinnamon Troll💖07/06/2020

Well, it could

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/06/2020

Hell yeah, gay rights

Sinnamon Troll💖07/06/2020

but it's also possible his parents wanted another girl and were too lazy to change it

fun fact the name is french and means "War Like"

googles it

ACTUALLY IT'S A GENDER NUTRAL NAME-

I AM VALIDATED YEAH high fives self

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/06/2020

Oh nice

Wait does this mean Nathaniel's the prince bubblegum to Marc's vampire king

Sinnamon Troll💖07/06/2020

vibrates in adventure time au

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/06/2020

Wait do we have one of those, or not?

Sinnamon Troll💖07/06/2020

we do not!

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/06/2020

...Marinette and Chat are Fiona and Cake--

But also like, JuleRose are the Bubbleline of Miraculous Ladybug

Sinnamon Troll💖07/06/2020

Nathaniel tries to introduce marc to healthy, NORMAL parts of being human so he makes him food

Marc likes food, but it also backfires because according to my male friends, when you're in you teens you get a boner over ANYTHING

Marc: Nath it's happening again. Does this mean I want to have sex with the food or?

Marc: Is this like a mating ritual thing? I know lesses animals will offer food to potential mates....Awww you like me

Nathaniel: praying Lord please, have I not been a devote jewish man? Why do you torture me like this-

Marc: You're not being punished, rude

Nathaniel: You're actuall a demon here to tempt me I just know it-

Marc: For the LAST TIME, I can't be a demon. I'm male!

Nath: NOT ALWAYS!!


	2. Chapter 2

inbetween Nathaniel having a Crisis, are the cute moments where they're actually getting along

like the wing grooming thing

because that is SUPER damn cute

Marc: gently picking out loose bits of fluff from Nath's wings while he lays on his chest, half asleep Awww, look at the little baby, falling asleep getting his wittle wings preened

Nath: sleepily shut up

Marc: laughs and softly kissed the top of his head

Sinnamon Troll💖07/06/2020

on the flip side, since angels really can't efficiently clean their own wings, Nath is still learning how so while he's as genlte as he can be, he usually ends up tickling Marc too much

or missing dirt and Marc is like "get back in there, I'm so itchy-"

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/06/2020

Oh that's adorable. THE BANTER

Sinnamon Troll💖07/06/2020

Nathaniel: Your wings take FOREVER they're HUGE. Who has time for that

Marc: Everyone, if capitalism wasn't a thing....

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/06/2020

I mean, part of preening is also plucking dead feathers, so Nathaniel is always super cautious that he's accidentally going to mess up Marc's wings or something. Marc has to constantly soothe him that he's doing fine.

Marc: Even if you pluck a perfectly healthy feather, it won't hurt me too terribly much, you know

Nathaniel, with anxiety: Okay but what if I mess up???

Wait, I'm just thinking. Do feathers disappear when they're plucked from an angel? Because they're divine and they've parted from the angel's form?

OR can Marc essentially make them concrete objects if he wills it? That stay in the material/human plane?

What I'm saying is, what if Marc gifts Nathaniel some of his feathers to use however he wants, and Nath keeps a small collection and even tries turning some of them into quills or other artsy things

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/06/2020

nhdfvm that's such a cute concept

if Nath has small wings does he have to hide them in his shirt everyday,,, cause that can't be comfortable,,

Sinnamon Troll💖07/06/2020

I think, since angels are supposed to be pure energy, his wings are too

normal people can't see them, and they phase through material things

the "dust" that needs to be cleaned out is like, something from the ephermeral plane

so yeah, with what you said about the feathers turning back into energy

Marc: furiously shakes his wings, causing a shower of glitter

Nath: Omg, pretty

Marc: This means you haven't been cleaning them well enough-

Lila can see them though because she's a demon

and she's ALWAYS messing with nathaniel by like casually yanking out a handfull of feathers and acting innocent when he screams

Lila: I didn't do anything!

nath, know he can't prove it: :3553_arthurfish:

Marc becomes his body guard at school, staring down Lila like just try it while I'm here bitch, they can't see me either-

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/06/2020

Ooooh

Lila, unnerved when Marc summons a flaming sword to point at her face: just try it bitch

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/06/2020

Marc punching Lila in the face: :))))

Sinnamon Troll💖07/06/2020

Two questions: One, as the human parent, does Nath's mom know about Marc and angels? and two, how did marc and Nath's first meeting go

Probably something like this

Nath: starting to wake up, feeling oddly heavy

Marc, who was laying on Nath's chest watching him sleep, impatiently waiting for him to wake up: Hi

Nath: screaming

Deleted User07/06/2020

I am now going to contribute to this au because I am Awake

Marc: j e e z calm down

Nath: who are you and why are you in the general vicinity of this house

Sinnamon Troll💖07/06/2020

Marc: stares at him and fluffs out his like, 25 foot wing span

Nathaniel: Oh. I'm dead. Ok

Marc: No-

Deleted User07/06/2020

Marc: does the shiny dirt thing

Nath: [insert the oh no he’s hot meme]

Sinnamon Troll💖07/06/2020

"oh no he's hot" when in reality he REALLY needs to be groomed

Marc: Please touch my wings. I'm desperate

Nath: Oh, uh, we just met and-

Marc: Please for the love of God I'm so itchy-

Deleted User07/06/2020

Nath: ok then

touch

Sinnamon Troll💖07/06/2020

This implies Marc didn't have any friends to help him before.

Low key sad

maybe that's why he took this training assignment. He wanted to make a friend

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/06/2020

aw :(((

marc: I wanted a friend....and I still don't have one... But I have a boyfriend now

Deleted User07/06/2020

Marc: this turned out,,, better than expected

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/06/2020

random image from this AU

Marc cuddling Nath with his wings enveloping the two of them

Deleted User07/06/2020

Yes

Sinnamon Troll💖07/06/2020

cuuuute

Cpu PyroHeart07/06/2020

Yas please I'll take 2

Sinnamon Troll💖07/06/2020

ok but seriously, does his mom know about Marc, or angels at all?

Did she know Nath's father was an angel or was it a one night stand

Cpu PyroHeart07/06/2020

Love how we now have 2 versions of Nath's dad

One who is literally and angle and one who is a dickbag abusive parent

Sinnamon Troll💖07/06/2020

To be fair if he hit it and quit it, but is aware enough that nath exists to tell the higher ups to send him a trainer, he could be both

or to be fun, Nath's father is his mom's first husband and his current "dad" is her second husband who is human

Nath's Father died when he was little, probably to a demon

Angels either reincarnate (after a few centuries) when they die or since they're pure energy in their truest form, they disperse and cease to exist

Which gives some Stakes in the demon\angel war

If we want to use God as an existing character, they're omnipotent and Marc was assigned to be Nath's guardian angel the moment he was born. Marc only found out a few days before he got his assignment though

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/06/2020

Oo :eyes::eyes:

I like that

Sinnamon Troll💖07/06/2020

which is why Seraphim are aloud to live out their humans lives, because when their flesh dies, they either become a full angel or just die

part of a guardian angel's job is protecting their half human charge

Sinnamon Troll💖07/07/2020

So, Ya Boi, Satan. Where is he in all this?

demons follow Lilith and hate all men, so he doesn't have any of those

:thinking: His greatest sin was loving humans more than God, and encouraging them to have free will so

Is he the father of the very first Seraphim?

The only reason seraphim exist is because Sameael was horny

JadeNova7w707/07/2020

sure

Sinnamon Troll💖07/07/2020

so he's like, their Patron

JadeNova7w707/07/2020

The only reason seraphim exist is because Sameael was horny

@Sinnamon Troll💖 as a persona fan, that sound SO much worse than it's mean to be-

Sinnamon Troll💖07/07/2020

I know next to nothing about persona so you will have to explain

JadeNova7w707/07/2020

akira's ultimate persona is satanael

Sinnamon Troll💖07/07/2020

......whomst

JadeNova7w707/07/2020

p5 protag

Sinnamon Troll💖07/07/2020

anyway, Lucifer is the one who oversees all Seraphim because God is like "you created this mess dear"

Ah, Joker

"Detective boy please step on me" guy

College Sibling (Web)07/07/2020

i want the art boy to step on me

Sinnamon Troll💖07/07/2020

He ALSO rules over hell because turns out giving humans free will and inteligent thought wasn't that great of an idea on the whole...

JadeNova7w707/07/2020

"Detective boy please step on me" guy

@Sinnamon Troll💖 yes

Sinnamon Troll💖07/07/2020

since it lead to a lot of them being super evil

hmmm I wonder what happens to evil seraphim

They're half human so it's possible

oh, thank you brain

One of the reasons all Seraphim are assigned a Guardian Angel when their Angel heritage starts to show is to prevent that

They used to not be, but shit happend so

I'm trying to think of someone SUPER, SUPER evil to have that was evil, and ATE their Guardian Angel to get more power

Antagonist

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/07/2020

The easy answer would be Gabriel

Sinnamon Troll💖07/07/2020

Hawkmoth I guess? Which is how he corrupted the butterfly miraculous, because that is some EVIL shit

yeah

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/07/2020

Does that mean Adrien has some angel ties to him

Sinnamon Troll💖07/07/2020

He was hoping he would have the power to save Emilie but it just made him evil

he'd be like, 1/4 seraphim

or maybe a half if both Gabriele and Emile were seraphim

I want to say Seraphim are pretty rare on the whole so maybe not both

MAYBE

EMILIE was the serpahim and gabe was jsut human, but when she got comatized he used the miraculous to eat her Angel buddy

"eat" more like absorb since they're pure energy

and it made him crazy pants evil

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/07/2020

ooooooh nice

It could also expain why Adrien is considered so gorgeous/charismatic/beloved/skilled, because of his diluted angel heritage

He's not wholly human, and humans are gonna Notice That, even if its not directly

Sinnamon Troll💖07/07/2020

does this mean everyone secretly thinks nath is cute

I mean, they're right but

Chloe is a bitch to him because she doesn't like that's he's cuter than her

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/07/2020

Canon

Everyone thinks he's lowkey cute, but considering how shy and skittish he is, no one wants to make a move and freak him out

Sinnamon Troll💖07/07/2020

They think he's like, Bambi cute

sakdjfsdkfj that's his class nickname now

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/07/2020

YES

Sinnamon Troll💖07/07/2020

He thinks they're teasing him for being shy, but it's really because he's cute

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/07/2020

Alix, muttering under her breath bc she sees everyone making heart eyes at Nath: Doe-eyed motherfucker

Does Alix low-key act as Nath's bodyguard/bouncer. Like, not literally, but she's always hovering to make sure no one makes Nath uncomfortable.

Because everyone's eyes seem to naturally gravitate towards him, no matter how small he makes himself and wants to disappear

Sinnamon Troll💖07/07/2020

Nathaniel: hides behind his sketch book when someone talks to him

The Class: :blob_aww:

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/07/2020

:4176_fangirling:

Sinnamon Troll💖07/07/2020

YES

He doesn't feel as threatened by her because she's smaller than him

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/07/2020

The class freaking when Nathaniel sneezes bc he makes a very tiny and cute squeak

Sinnamon Troll💖07/07/2020

Marc does WONDERS for his self confidence

of course this means the class HATES Lila. Not because she's a lying ho, but because she's a lying ho that doesn't disguise that she doesn't like nathaniel and THAT is sketchy as hell

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/07/2020

Hell yeah, the class is just the Nathaniel Protection Squad

Nath's a major introvert, but his angel heritage makes it so everyone notices him and he's. So confused and anxious about this. Please, he just wants to melt into the background...

Sinnamon Troll💖07/07/2020

the class:

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/07/2020  
kajsdl  
Marinette, glaring at Lila: Why would you SAY something like that about Nathaniel? He's a literal angel! Nathaniel, in the bg: [sweating nervously]  
College Sibling (Web)07/07/2020  
Marinette: how fucking dare you-  
kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/07/2020  
Alix, slamming her hands on her desk: Look at what youve done...! You've given a perfectly good Nathaniel anxiety! The rest of the class: [glaring at Lila and nodding]


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Okay but if everyone is lowkey crushing on Nathaniel, when he reveals he's already dating someone do they all go "lol yeah we pretty much all had a crush on you". Then Alix yells from the back "Except me!" "Except Alix"

College Sibling (Web)07/07/2020

pff

Sinnamon Troll💖07/07/2020

This is really funny when you consider they all forget marc exists if they don't see him for more than 24 hours

They think Nathaniel made up an imaginary bf

College Sibling (Web)07/07/2020

Mari you of all people shouldn't be forgetting

Sinnamon Troll💖07/07/2020

is she an angel or no?

or at least a seraphim?

if she's the latter, who is her guardian angel?

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/07/2020

Kagami, so she can be used more than just a love interest plot device

Sinnamon Troll💖07/07/2020

solid

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/07/2020

Kagami is always willing to cut people down with her flaming swords, and Marinette has to be like "no plz dont"

Sinnamon Troll💖07/07/2020

Nathaniel has always had a crush on Marinette, and now he finds out they're both Seraphim?

Also, this means the class is ALSO on the Marinette Protection Squad

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/07/2020

Good

#car2020 (para)07/07/2020

protect the smol art people

Sinnamon Troll💖07/07/2020

whispers they know Nath likes her and they ship it

but Marc and Kagami are like "Ok but what if they don't"

#car2020 (para)07/07/2020

who is mari shipped with here

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/07/2020

laksjdlkafs

Tfw you like two people and want to date both, but theyd make a cute couple

#car2020 (para)07/07/2020

kagami? adrien? nath? luka even though he hasnt been discused here yet?

or all of the above?

Sinnamon Troll💖07/07/2020

hmmm

This follows canon slightly so Adrien at first, then probably Luka

Marigami end game?

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/07/2020

yell heah

#car2020 (para)07/07/2020

eh, I see it

i dont ship it myself but i see that it's cute

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/07/2020

Kagami: Marinette, you do not love this boy. You love the IDEA of him. Do you know anything about him concretely? His likes and dislikes? Aspirations? Favorite foods? Marinette:...oh wow actually I think youre onto something

College Sibling (Web)07/07/2020

Kagami: please think, for once.

#car2020 (para)07/07/2020

yea, that's why i'm not as big as an adrienette fan anymore

not healthy

adrien needs to grow atm, and mari needs to tone her obsession down

imo

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/07/2020

Same tho

Meanwhile Luka's entire personality is just: :musical_note: :snake: :cruise_ship:

College Sibling (Web)07/07/2020

where's the vibes

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/07/2020

They don't have an emoji for that

#car2020 (para)07/07/2020

* insert vibe emoji *

luka needs to learn to fight for what he wants. he is great, and its amazing how considerate he is, but he gave up too easily

he was getting somewhere, but that was only because adrien was off with kagami

he needs to show that he is worthy too, and to not take everything lying down

that's my hot take on it tho

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/07/2020

As someone who appreciates Luka, I can't agree more

#car2020 (para)07/07/2020

I love luka <33

but everyone has flaws, and there are no exceptions

i feel so wise

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/07/2020

So, seems like Marigami and MarcNath endgame for this AU babyyyyyy

While everyone else is on the Marinette and Nathaniel Protection Squad

aka simping for Mari and Nath

#car2020 (para)07/07/2020

:heavy_check_mark:

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/07/2020

I was scared that for a second you submitted a blank emoji, but then I saw it was a check mark

#car2020 (para)07/07/2020

haha

my plan worked

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/07/2020

Marc, invisible to everyone like that checkmark

#car2020 (para)07/07/2020

but slightly there

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/07/2020

He's there, and then he's gone

#car2020 (para)07/07/2020

marc is a check marc

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/07/2020

Ayyyyyy

#car2020 (para)07/07/2020

aaaayyyyyyyy

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/07/2020

:point_left: :sunglasses: :point_left:

#car2020 (para)07/07/2020

:point_left: :sunglasses: :point_left:

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/07/2020

Good talk, good talk

Sinnamon Troll💖07/07/2020

So nath disapears during akuma attacks because Marc grabs him and Nopes out of there

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/07/2020

asljdlsa bless

Okay, but do people NOTICE THAT NATH IS GONE since everyone keeps an eye on him, wanting to protect him?

#car2020 (para)07/07/2020

alix would notice first, as his bodyguard

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/07/2020

And it must make Adrien and Marinette's lives harder, too, since they're also on everyone's radars but theyre Ladybug and Chat Noir

#car2020 (para)07/07/2020

eof

that sounds

problematic

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/07/2020

Sprinkle in some Problems for them in this AU

aksdjasl wait wait wait, do these two end up fake dating and saying they were gone all the time to hide and/or make out

But they both just split to be LB and CN

Sinnamon Troll💖07/07/2020

Counter idea

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/07/2020

And never know wtf the other is doing

Sinnamon Troll💖07/07/2020

Nath and Marinette say they're dating so she can split off to be LB

Since he knows she's ladybug, because there's no way she can hide Kagami being with her all the time

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/07/2020

Oh, nice

Sinnamon Troll💖07/07/2020

Nath is ecstatic, Marc is....not

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/07/2020

Theyre both that Spiderman meme

Sinnamon Troll💖07/07/2020

Marc doesn't understand why he's jealous at first though

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/07/2020

Realizing they each have a guardian angel

Sinnamon Troll💖07/07/2020

Nathaniel: Maybe if we fake date long enough, we can date for real!!

Marc, knowing his literal job is to be a wing man, but jealous: hmmm

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/07/2020

lasdjas

Nathaniel's read too much fanfiction because of course he does--

Nathaniel: is this my real life 400k slowburn fake dating au???

Sinnamon Troll💖07/07/2020

God, eating popcorn and watching events play out just they way they planned: :8187_emoji_fr_mignion_enerver:

We're all just oc's in God's fanficionts

College Sibling (Web)07/07/2020

oh my god we are

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/07/2020

I'm Shook

This is too much existentialism at 3:30 am

Marc: Oh, so you were with Marinette... Ahaha...I love Marinette :slight_smile: Nathaniel:...I thought you hated Marinette-- Marc: Yeah well no SHIT, HONEY!

(Ala the vine)

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/07/2020

Nathaniel, singing: You raise me up-- Marc, literally grabbing Nathaniel under the armpits and lifting him off the ground. Nathaniel: w AIT NO

Sinnamon Troll💖07/07/2020

Nathaniel: PUT ME DOWN I CAN'T FLY-

MArc: Well you gotta learn some time! drops him

Nath: screaming and frantically flapping his tiny wings

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/07/2020

Civilian, watching boy be brought up into the air by some invisible force then dropped: :eye::lips::eye:

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/07/2020

Okay but imagine Marc bringing Nath up and he T-poses in the sky

And then drops to where the civilian has their phone up, and whispers: No one will believe you

Sinnamon Troll💖07/07/2020

Marc gets a call from his superiors like "Don't do that shit we're trying to be low key here"

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/07/2020

Marc: haha Nath do funny human jokes in the sky :slight_smile:

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/07/2020

dkmfs

Sinnamon Troll💖07/07/2020

back to the Soft

but Marc's wings are large enough to completely cocoon nath while they're sleeping

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/07/2020

Aw

:3686_oa_pussy:

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/07/2020

he never gets cold while sleeping

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/07/2020

Okay but my realistic side wonders how they fit on Nathaniel's bed if his wingspan is so fucking l o r g e

College Sibling (Web)07/07/2020

how does marc fit in the room first of all

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/07/2020

Marc: Can you not buy a bigger bed? :< Nath, brain short circuting: I mean married couples do that I guess when they go buy king sized beds but

Marc: Ah, so it's a human ritual! We must be married first!

Nath: thATS NOT WHAT I MEANT

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/07/2020

if Adrien is also a seraphim, who's his guardian angel

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/07/2020

Nah, he's just a quarter I think from his Mom

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/07/2020

ah nice

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/07/2020

But the angel part still makes people go ":eyes: "

Though idk if he has enough angel blood to see other guardian angels

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/07/2020

he has smol wings but doesn't have any other benefits?

Mari and Nath staring at his wings when he walks into class for the first time: :eyes::eyes::eyes:

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/07/2020

bold of you to assume Gabriel didn't get Adrien de-winged or something

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/07/2020

D:

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/07/2020

Idk how the logistics of that would work tho, ask Sin

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/07/2020

gabriel: I can't see your wings so cut them off yourself

Adrien: okay!

Adrien: Actually doesn't cut them off like a boss :sunglasses:

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/07/2020

lkajdfls

Okay but if we think logistics of Marinette and Nathaniel having wings...Does this mean...They have to have special clothing made for them for their wings to fit through

Aka: they wear a lot of backless shirts/halter things

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/07/2020

i think it's not a physical thing,, like more of an energy only people with enough angel blood can see? but still I like where you're going with this :eyes:

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/07/2020

Marinette would love wearing backless shirts bc she's a fashion girl, meanwhile Nathaniel gets embarassed by showing off so much skin

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/07/2020

people in the class: wow I know I'm in a relationship but Mari and Nath's backs... :eyes:

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/07/2020

Nath, wearing a weird backless jacket concoction to school

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/07/2020  
Mrs. Bustier: Guys you can't do that our dress code,,, you can't just show your backs to the entire school  
Mari + Nath:

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/07/2020  
Marinette adds snaps to keep the back closed, and when she needs to NYOOM on her wings, she literally just rips the back of her top like she's Clark Kent needing to get out of his clothes to be Superman  
I know Marinette probably only has tiny wings too so she can't fly but shhhhh  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/07/2020  
being ladybug makes the wings stronk  
Sinnamon Troll💖07/07/2020  
wings are ethereal\pure energy so for the bed thing, Marc can just pahse them through the bed\wall if it's in the way  
I'm going to say as a quarter breed, Adrien doesn't have wings and the only powers he has is looking cute  
but if marinette is a halfie, who is her angel parent  
which one is pretending to be human  
or is she adopted  
like, they've been married for at least 20 years but their only kid is somewhere between 14-16? tha'ts a large gap for most married couples to be childless  
(most I say) maybe Sabine couldn't concieve so Marinette is adopted  
kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/07/2020  
Ooooh that's interesting  
Sinnamon Troll💖07/07/2020  
It's not uncommon for seraphim to be orphans, usually because their angel parent was their mother and they couldn't stay on earth long enough to raise them  
or they died because a demon killed them, like Nath's dad  
kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/07/2020  
Ooh that makes sense  



	4. Chapter 4

Sinnamon Troll💖07/07/2020

since miraculous base the outfit on "what the user wants" if get gets the rooster he has BIG wings. Bigger than Marcs

and he;s like HAHAHAHAHA MINE ARE BIGGER THAN YOURS NOW-

Then he detransforms and they're back to baby size and he's like :7965_vibin:

Deleted User07/07/2020

;-;

Sinnamon Troll💖07/07/2020

it's be really funny if her gets the Boar

and has wings

Chat:....deep breath are you literally a flying pig-

Deleted User07/07/2020

lol yes

Sinnamon Troll💖07/07/2020

So does this version of Ladybug have wings? Probably bug wings to fit her theme but-

also question- if Marinette and Nath are close because of both being seraphim, does evilustrator happen?>

The EVIL W O R M07/07/2020

tru and the class would prob stop chloé before she could do anything to nathaniel

Deleted User07/07/2020

evillustrator does Not Happen in this au i guess

Sinnamon Troll💖07/07/2020

Nath draws a picture of marinette with her cute little baby wings

Chloe: ripping it off his desk Hah! This is what you think of her? You loser!

Nath: ;_;

The class, getting ready to drag her out by her hair: :3553_arthurfish:

Marinette likes the picture and hangs it up in her room

Deleted User07/07/2020

nathaniel Knows she is ladybug bc the wings;

nobody else can see lb's wings lol

i guess

Sinnamon Troll💖07/07/2020

even though no one can see them they really help her stablize when using her yoyo, so the whole flying into chat noir meeting doesn't happen

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/07/2020

Nath helps Mari escape the class when she needs to fight akumas

Deleted User07/07/2020

Nath: is fake sick

Mari: i'll accompany him to the nurse

Mari actually: transforms into ladybug damn i owe him

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/07/2020

Mari: What do I owe you

Nath, internally: A date

Nath: Oh, just some pastries!

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/07/2020

Nath, making excuses to get out of class: Hey uhhhh Miss Bustier, I gotta go.

Bustier: What's wrong?

Nath, with total seriousness: I accidentally ate something that wasn't Kosher, and now my entire body is in an uprising trying to reject it

Bustier, who knows jack shit about Judaism, but wants to be supportive anyways: Oh! Of course!

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/07/2020

Alix who gave him part of her lunch: oh no

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/07/2020

Alix, narrowing her eyes: wait a goddamn minute--

Marinette, standing: I can take him to the nurse's!

Marinette internally, locking eyes with Nath whos trying not to laugh: Okay so that was a great excuse, now I can go be ladybug

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/07/2020

Alya: You swear you have a crush on Adrien? Because you always skip class with Nathaniel

Marinette: Sputtering nO-

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/08/2020

Okay but is Marinette as clumsy as she normally is in this AU, or does Kagami constantly have to keep catching her when she trips--

Sinnamon Troll💖07/08/2020

yes

she's clumsy because despite being ethereal and weightless, she's imagining the extra wing weight and tries to compensate for it.

oh here's another cute idea

wing preening is a social\friend thing

Nath and Marinette preening each other

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/08/2020

Aw

Sinnamon Troll💖07/08/2020

Nath is like :6170_flushedhearteyes: when marinette asks him if he could get some wing dust out of her wings because it's kinda been bugging her lately

and Marc is like "You do realize this is not a romantic thing"

Nath: :689897970740494396:

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/08/2020

sljdlas

Sinnamon Troll💖07/08/2020

Marc: Wait what did you think I was doing this entire time-

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/08/2020

Nath, internally: okay but why does it feel romantic when its you

Sinnamon Troll💖07/08/2020

Kagami: idiots

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/08/2020

Also Kagami: has a sword ready in case Nath touches any part of Marinette that is not her wings

Sinnamon Troll💖07/08/2020

Marc has his knives ready for Kagami to even twitch. The two are glaring at each other like "just try to hurt my charge"

while Tiki is like "Angels are so dramatic"

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/08/2020

Every time Marinette avoids tripping and falling on here face (because of Kagami), Alya jokes about "Wow, your guardian angel must be working double time for you, huh girl?"

Marinette just smiles and laughs nervously

Sinnamon Troll💖07/08/2020

kagami: She knows too much-

Marc: Chill! She thinks Lila knows Ladybug, remember?

Kagami: It's the stupid ones you have to look out for Nathaniel trips on the stairs case in point

Marc: Ok first of all, rude

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/08/2020

kalsdjfklas

Deleted User07/08/2020

Marinette @ Kagami: no thats a human expression people dont actually know they have guardian angels

Kagami: o h

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/08/2020

Nathaniel, singing: In the aaaaarms of an angeeeeel Marc: [hugs him] Nath: [starts sobbing]

Deleted User07/08/2020

wait question

if lila doesnt respect marc bc he chose to be male does she respect kagami

bc kagami chose to be female

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/08/2020

Lila, pointing at Kagami: Thats some Good Shit

Marinette: Back off, she's mine--

Marinette: Er, I mean...

Kagami: :heart_eyes: @ Marinette

Deleted User07/08/2020

hell yes finally a marigami au

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/08/2020

Okay but important question: Does Kagami help do things in the bakery?? Like, not when Sabine and Tom are looking, but does she do little things that would make the Dupain-Cheng family's life easier while they're asleep and she has nothing else to do?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/08/2020

she's a guardian angel ofc she would

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/08/2020

Her helping sweep up and clean missed spills, and re-organizing things so they're in the right place

Also because she is very particular about order it also helps soothe her to make everything neat and tidy

But she never tells Marinette this

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/08/2020

precious

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/08/2020

Also imagine her straightening Marinette's clothes and hair so she's presentable and she's running late, too panicked to really do it properly

And Kagami keeps trying to tell her that it's fine, to calm her down

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/08/2020

cleans her wings during class

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/08/2020

Nathaniel is wondering if Marinette is dating her Guardian Angel too bc of the wing cleaning (before he's told it's a platonic thing)

So he's confused bc hes crushing on Marinette but he likes Marc but also seeing Kagami fuss over Marinette is sweet

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/08/2020

Nathaniel, trying to see the board: Marc can you tell Kagami to move

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/09/2020

Do Angels feel hunger? Do they have to eat? Or is this only when they take the form of a human to walk alongside their charges?

The Dupain-Chengs run a bakery, so like. You can bet that Marinette would spoil Kagami. She'd let her angel try every single different baked good in their bakery, so help her.

Sinnamon Troll💖07/09/2020

hmmmm well I say they DO need to eat and sleep, but not the same way humans do

since they're usually amde of pure energy, they don't eat solid food

they eat uuuuhhhh sun light?

which is why heaven is dipicted as in the clouds, good access to sun

They absord it through their wings like solar panels

Catch marc and Kagami on the roof of their respective charages, spread out like cats soaking up the sun

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/09/2020

kdlksa; oh thats cute

Nathaniel: Are you a plant photosynthesizing or something...? Is that why your eyes are green?

Nathaniel: Or are you just a big, black-furred, green-eyed cat under your wings?

Marc: Neither, actually--

Nathaniel: [starts scratching Marc's head and wings]

Marc: [goes completely boneless]

#car2020 (para)07/09/2020

pats actually sound really nice

it sounds soft

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/09/2020

These boys are always Peak Softboi Hours

#car2020 (para)07/09/2020

i wish i was one of them

life would be much less pain

i want sof

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/09/2020

Soft! Boys! Mutual! Pining!

#car2020 (para)07/09/2020

also The Softbois™️

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/09/2020

Nathaniel finally goes the fuck to sleep at a decent time now because Marc literally wrestles him into bed. Nathaniel instantly goes sleepy being cuddled up with him with Marc's wings covering him.

Kagami has to keep telling Marinette to go to sleep, and eventually just bridal-carries her to her bed, much to Marinette's constant embarassment.

#car2020 (para)07/09/2020

such sof omg

i want to curl up in a blanket now-

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/09/2020

do it nothing's stopping you, live ur dreams

#car2020 (para)07/09/2020

its too hot though

I get warm/hot easily so i cant enjoy the cuddliness of a blanket and it kills me

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/09/2020

Big Oof, that sucks

#car2020 (para)07/09/2020

i cri

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/09/2020

Nathaniel doesn't need to invest in blankets anymore, he has Marc as a living, cuddly blanket

#car2020 (para)07/09/2020

sof

this au is pretty much pure fuff, isnt it

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/09/2020

Other than Lila being terrible to Nathaniel, possibly

#car2020 (para)07/09/2020

haaaaa on one hand its nice but on the other my inner writer calls for angst (or salt, thats just as good/satisfying)

not here though

this place shall stay pure

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/09/2020

:pray:

Bless

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/09/2020

Does Nathaniel use Marc to help him cheat on card games?

When she sees, Kagami is scolding Marc for doing that for his charge, it's not honorable, that's not one of your duties as a guardian angel

Meanwhile Marc is just like "haha its fine, be gay do crime, no one will know--"

Nathaniel is sweating and trying to ignore their loud bickering. Marinette is squinting judgementally over at Nathaniel. Everything thinks its just Marinette being super competitive about the card game.

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/09/2020

Marinette lectures him later about not cheating during games

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/09/2020

Nathaniel, muttering under his breath: Fine, I'll cheat on other things--

Marc, in the bg, poking through Miss Bustier's desk for answer sheets--

Marc, giving a thumbs up: Don't worry, I'm way ahead of you, Nath!

Nathaniel, sweating as Marinette and Kagami both glare at him:

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/09/2020

Kagami and Marc having a full out sword fight in the middle of class while Mari and Nath are trying to pay attention to the lesson but keep getting distracted

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/09/2020

Nath ends up drawing the fight scene instead of taking notes

And pretty much begs Marinette for notes later, but she admits she didn't get much

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/09/2020

Rip

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/09/2020

The real question is: do they have to ask people for notes, or do their classmates trip over themselves to offer their notes?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/09/2020

Oh shit u right

I like the second option more lol

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/09/2020

Almost everyone is lowkey crushing on Marinette and Nathaniel bc they're half angel

And that translates to "wow theyre hot/super unique"

So watch half the class suddenly start yelling about how Nath and Marinette can use their notes--

The EVIL W O R M07/09/2020

Nathaniel: Sigh I didn't manage to get any notes today

Class: I'll give you mine!

They start fighting on who gets to give him their notes

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/09/2020

kajsdlkasd

canon

College Sibling (Web)07/09/2020

nath: just, one person please-

The EVIL W O R M07/09/2020

Marc: Laughing his ass off in the corner

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/09/2020

Alix ends up winning bc she's Nath's bodyguard and ushers Nath out of the room.

Everyone turns instantly to look at Marinette to see if she needs notes too

The EVIL W O R M07/09/2020

Marinette: runs

College Sibling (Web)07/09/2020

Alix help her too

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/09/2020

Alix, who is Ace and only feels the compulsion to protect Nath and Marinette:

College Sibling (Web)07/09/2020

alix will protect and attack

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/09/2020

she protecc and she attacc

Marinette thanks her with a snacc

College Sibling (Web)07/09/2020

and we mean an actual snack

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/09/2020

Yes of course

Kagami approves of Alix because as a human, she is fierce and loyal. Marc also likes Alix. Alix is Angel Approved

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/09/2020

Nathaniel finds out he's bi a lot earlier than canon bc of all the males who confess to him and going "wait, would I like males?...hm."

Alix is a human guardian angel in their eyes

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/09/2020

Both canon


	5. Chapter 5

Sinnamon Troll💖07/10/2020

Marinette: It's so nice to have a boy friend, none of my girl friends want to do this with me

Nathaniel, from the friendzone: :7965_vibin:

bonus: They're on her balcony because it's a nice day and chat noir chows up

Chat: Cool! I've always wanted friends I could build leggos with!!

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/10/2020

Nath: The friendzone isn't so bad... I mean I have a friend besides Alix now at least :DD

Marc: You need more friends I-

Sinnamon Troll💖07/10/2020

Marinette and Nathaniel: omg you are baby

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/10/2020

Mari + Nath make a Chat Noir Protection Squad

Sinnamon Troll💖07/10/2020

So since nath is like her best friend here (maybe they were good friends before this year too?) he's like the first one to get a miraculous

Pretty sure Alya was first so....Fox Nath?

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/10/2020

:eyes:

just like all the fanart,,,

Sinnamon Troll💖07/10/2020

omg I was looking for a name for him and

https://angelof-truth.com/

Angel Fox Media

Angel Fox Media

Truth is not terrorism, Journalism is not a crime!

This is a news blog

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/10/2020

NICE

Sinnamon Troll💖07/10/2020

heavily christian but

Nath isn't interested in journalism but Marc low key is

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/10/2020

steal the name leave everything else

Sinnamon Troll💖07/10/2020

he pesters nath into starting a blog

Nath keeps it silent though, so unlike with Alya and the ladyblog no one knows who runs it

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/10/2020

ooo sneaky

Sinnamon Troll💖07/10/2020

He only does it after becoming the fox holder, which will totally have wings to fit the theme

Marc is the one who runs it and writes everything, Nath is just the one with the compute access lol

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/10/2020

oh pff lol

Sinnamon Troll💖07/10/2020

Marc started it in response to the Ladyblog because he's like "I can do better than this"

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/10/2020

Marc can just grab a camera and get midair footage and no one will know where it came from

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/10/2020

Everyone tries to speculate if the creator of the blog is also a superhero because of all the crazy overhead shots and video

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/14/2020

I like how in this AU, Kagami is Marinette's impulse control and acts as the little angel on her shoulder, and Marc is the complete opposite where he's the little devil on Nath's shoulder, ready to ignite chaos bc "be gay do crime do it do it do it"

Cpu PyroHeart07/14/2020

That's not very good angle behavior

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/14/2020

Oh, Marc is still trying to tell Nath to do the good thing, but he's gonna be gay and chaotic while doing it

Marc's chaotic good, while Kagami is lawful good

Cpu PyroHeart07/14/2020

Marc is chaotic period, no good or evil about it.

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/14/2020

I mean, you're not wrong :tumblr_p604lySwmn1rxdf3io2_250:

The EVIL W O R M07/14/2020

a n g l e

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/14/2020

Nathaniel, much later when they're dating: send nudes

Marc: whats that??

Nath: pictures of yourself wearing nothing

Marc, taking a pic of him not in his mortal form, in his True Angel Form with all 100 eyes and eight arms and gigantic wings: Like this? ; )

Nath:...

Nath: I am both terrified and aroused-

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/17/2020

I feel like Nathaniel and Marinette need their guardian angels to constantly pester them to go to sleep

Like, I'm not sure if Marc and Kagami have powers to do that, but they sure as hell try the old-fashioned way

Kagami literally picks Marinetet bridal-style to set her on her bed. Marc gives Nath a big hug and manhandles him into they're both lying down in his bed, and Marc covers Nath with his big ol' wings

But imagine Marinette and Nath going feral because of some sort of deadline

They havent slept in like 3 days

Marc's half-worried like "how much sleep do humans need again???"

While Kagami is constantly pestering Mari like "A human of your age and size needs at least eight hours sleep per 24 hour cycle, Marinette, please go to bed and sleep properly--"

I can see Kagami pulling out The Big Guns and using her powers to knock Marinette if need be, but feel supremely guilty about it afterwards

Sinnamon Troll💖07/17/2020

And Marc covering Nath with his wings for lights out and it working proves nath has bird grain

brain

Sinnamon Troll💖07/19/2020

Say no to demons trying to sit next to you kids

(since they're bad in this au)

This exchange happens between Marinette and Lila

wow that link sucks let me try again

https://whitetigerdemoness.tumblr.com/post/624093745564008448/aeonsylver-pastor-craig-is-not-falling-for

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/19/2020  
Kagami literally tries to beat Lila off with a stick, and Lila is like "omfg yes queen! love you! girl power!!"

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/23/2020

do the angels give off heat or not

i assume not since they're made of,,, magic,,, energy,,, whatever

Marc: Cuddling Nath

Nath: I'm cold

Marc: >:(( Fine Leaves

Nath: wait no come back-

Cpu PyroHeart07/23/2020

I find it funny that Marc would just be radiating heat

Sinnamon Troll💖07/23/2020

They radiate holy energy, which cycles through hot,cold, electric, pink, and other sensations you can't quite explain

being a half angel himself, Nathaniel is mostly immunue

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/25/2020

Other than being eerily gorgeous in their human forms, do Angels have any other 'angel-like' abilities?

Like, do they have perfect singing voices that make people cry or something?

Imagine Marc softly singing Nath a lullaby and swaddling him in his wings to get him to go to sleep after a terrible bout of insomnia

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/25/2020

aw that's cute!

A God (christallized)07/25/2020

Wholesome

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/25/2020

Kagami is shy and doesn't like to sing, but once Marinette manages to coax her into it after singing a song herself

Marinette ends up crying. Both because Kagami's singing is supernaturally gorgeous, but also because she feels like she's finally getting Kagami to open up

The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/25/2020

EVEN MORE WHOLESOME

A God (christallized)07/25/2020

:4176_fangirling:

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/25/2020

Kagami probably ends up confessing to Marinette starting with some declarative statement of "I love you and would do anything to protect you"

And then when Marinette hugs her, she begins to softly sing a love song while blushing

Marinette fucking LOSES IT and starts to flat out sob

Kagami is confused and worried, stopping her song instantly while Marinette tells her "nooooo don't stop singing-"

"But. But you are crying? Did I distress you?"

"I'm crying because I'm happy! and your singing is beautiful! And youre beautiful and wonderful!"

Sinnamon Troll💖07/25/2020

does this mean Mari and Nath low key are good at singing too

The class pressuring them to join the school musical

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/25/2020

!!!! Oh my god, yes-

The entire class: NOT ONLY ARE THEY SWEET AND PRETTY AND AMAZING, THEYRE ALSO TALENTED? AND CAN SING???

Adrien, who is a literal model and a quarter angel: Wow! They're so amazing! : )

Alix, laughing in the background: haha, Marinette and Nathaniel are OP

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/25/2020

Marinette and Nathaniel as Gabriella and Troy in their schools production of HSM

Okay, but Marc trying to catch up on human culture and figuring out memes and vines/tiktoks

Him finding the vines with Breaking Free

And unironically loving both them and the song

He pesters Nath to sing the song with him

Sinnamon Troll💖07/25/2020

ok but what about a production that uses "Queen of mean"

JUST for the line "There's a devil on my shoulder where the angels used to be"

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/25/2020

Ooooh good shit tho

Sinnamon Troll💖07/25/2020

Kagami: no, demons are bad-

Lila: YAS I'm that demon!!

Marientte: :4745_PansexualGun:

PurpleUmbrella (ChaosInPurple)07/25/2020

”angel with a shotgun”

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/25/2020

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oxd6pXSYkzE


	6. Chapter 6

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/28/2020

Sometimes Marinette stress-bakes and ends up bringing the extras into class, and everyone falls even more in love with her because her food is divine

She gets so into baking she asks Kagami to test-taste her goodies for her

So Kagami will literally appear in a physical human form just to help Marinette with her baking

Nathaniel often asks Marc to pose for him to help with his drawings

Since no one else can really see him, Nathaniel always gets away with drawing these super amazing poses and looking like he's naturally really talented at figure drawing

He also uses Marc's wings as references too, and gets really good at drawing wings

Once, Nathaniel asks Marc to pose sitting down and looking out his bedroom window for a comig panel. It's sunset, the beams of light hitting Marc just right, alighting his entire form and making him look breathtakingly gorgeous.

Nathaniel doesnt think he can do Marc justice with just a drawing. He's so enraptured, he completely forgets to draw Marc at all.

Marc teases him about it later.

A God (christallized)07/28/2020

So what, does Nathaniel just sit there staring at him for 30 minutes?

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/28/2020

Nathaniel just sits and stares with heart eyes, daydreaming about Marc

And then Marc's teasing him about "wow, you ask me to model for you, and yet you didnt draw me at all! Were you just staring the entire time?"

A God (christallized)07/28/2020

Do they talk at all during the modeling or is it just 30 minutes of complete silence where Nathaniel is visibly horny enraptured and Marc is just like "so how long do I sit here and is it a crime to scratch my nose"

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/28/2020

kasldjfklas

Marc is probably humming a little, and since Angels have voices that are beautiful beyond comprehension, it just adds to Nathaniel's daydream

PurpleUmbrella (ChaosInPurple)07/28/2020

Nath’s just sitting there like: :4176_fangirling:

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/28/2020

basically, yes

A God (christallized)07/28/2020

what's he daydreaming about hmmmmmm?

PurpleUmbrella (ChaosInPurple)07/28/2020

Nath::blob_aww: 

Marc thinking: it normally doesn’t take this long

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/28/2020

Usually when Marc models for him, Nathaniel's muttering suggestions during class at Marc. Since no one but Marinette can see Marc, Marc does a lot of weird shit to pose for Nath

So Marc doesnt usually sit still and model for Nath for a 'portrait' style drawing or anything, its just him contorting his body or raising up his hand/arm for Nathaniel to figure out how to draw fingers properly

Like a real-life poseable artist doll or something

But if Nathaniel thinks too long about it, he gets caught up in how breathtaking his bf/guardian angel is

PurpleUmbrella (ChaosInPurple)07/28/2020

Marc: making bunny ears behind the teachers head

Nath and Mari: trying really hard not to laugh

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/28/2020

asdlskj he would tho

A God (christallized)07/28/2020

Marc: hey I can do the splits if you need me to

Nath: :flushed:

PurpleUmbrella (ChaosInPurple)07/28/2020

Kagami: Watches disappointed

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/28/2020

Kagami, shaking her head and sighing:

same hat

Marc: I can do any pose you need me to do, Nathaniel : )

Nath, going pink as his mind thinks of dirty poses: Th...thanks.

A God (christallized)07/28/2020

ha

Kagami: snrk

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/28/2020

Kagami has no room to talk, Marinette often uses her gf/guardian angel to help model her clothing

So Marinette's constantly up in her space, adjusting her clothes and using a tape measure and pinning things together

A God (christallized)07/28/2020

Marinette: Here, this piece has to fit over your hips, let me just do it for you

Marc: her hands are on your ass. Her hands are on your ass. How are so straight-faced?

Kagami: Bold of you to assume anything about me is straight-

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/28/2020

:2112_HD_wheeze_emoji:

canon

A God (christallized)07/28/2020

Are there any fics that use this AU?

I kinda wanna write it

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/28/2020

I don't think we have anyone writing this AU yet!

A God (christallized)07/28/2020

but also my other fics crave attention so it'd be set on a backburner

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/28/2020

Thats fair tbh

A God (christallized)07/28/2020

I gotta keep a one-track mind or none of it'll get done

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/28/2020

@The Youngest(TM) (UN) Hey UN, we never posted and pinned your guardian angel marc art here, even though we based this entire AU tab off of it

Basics of this AU so far:

Nathaniel is half angel. His guardian angel assigned to him is Marc.

Marinette is half angel. Her guardian angel assigned to her is Kagami.

Guardian angels are assigned to fledgling half-angels in order for them to learn how to use their wings and powers.

No one else but other angels, demons, half-angels can see guardian angels

Here, Adrien is 1/4 angel.

People that are part angel have an 'allure' to them that makes normal people notice them. The class is in love with Marinette, Nathaniel, and Adrien because of this.

Angels can physically manifest in human form. However, after 24 hours of not being seen, normal humans will forget their existence.

Thus, Nathaniel is dating Marc, but everyone just thinks he's making up having a boyfriend.

Nathaniel had a crush on Marinette, before dating Marc.

Lila is a demon descended from Lillith who hates Nathaniel and Marc for being men, but loves and respects Marinette and Kagami.

Marinette is still Ladybug, but Nathaniel knows her identity right off the bat because he sees Kagami always following Ladybug. So Nathaniel knows Marinette's secret.

Marcnath, Marigami, Lukadrien AU

A God (christallized)07/28/2020

Marigami is one of my favorite ships

I love this

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/28/2020

I think this is one of our few marigami tabs

if maybe the only one at all

we've fought tooth and nail to keep it

A God (christallized)07/28/2020

It's a great concept

so Adrien can see Marc and Kagami?

How does he fit into the plot?

Deleted User07/28/2020

no-

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/28/2020

Adrien can't see the guardian angels, but he's considered very charming bc of his angel heritage

Deleted User07/28/2020

everyone @ nath, mari, and adrien: :eyes:

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/28/2020

pretty much lakdfjkla

A God (christallized)07/28/2020

Is Adriennete or Adrigami nonexistent then?

Deleted User07/28/2020

adrigami does not exist but

adrinette exists for about a week and then kagami steps in

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/28/2020

Adrigami doesnt exist, idk about adrinette

^^

A God (christallized)07/28/2020

sweet

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/28/2020

More worldbuilding:

Demons (like Lila) follow Lilith and hate all men

There's a demon vs angel war going on. Nath's father was an angel that knocked up his mom and died in the war.

Angels are pure energy in their truest form.

Marc was assigned as Nath's guardian angel the moment he was born. Marc only found out a few days before his official assignment.

Half-angels are called Seraphim. The reason they're assigned a Guardian Angel when their Angel heritage/power starts to show. Also to prevent their charges from dying via normal methods and/or hunted by demons, since they're still half human

Nathaniel and Marinette both have pairs of angel wings, but they're small. Nath's is like a chicken's.

Emilie is half-angel, making Adrien 1/4 angel.

Hawkmoth/Gabriel ate Emilie's guardian angel to gain more power, which corrupted the butterfly miraculous. He was hoping the power gained by eating the guardian angel would help save Emilie from her coma/a demon attack, but it just made him batshit evil.

Normal humans notice angels and Seraphim because of their heritage, even unconsciously. They will naturally gravitate towards them

This is why the entire class is in love with Marinette, Nathaniel, and Adrien.

Nathaniel is considered Bambi cute, and his nickname in class is Bambi.

Alix is Nath's bodyguard since she's not affected by his natural charm

A God (christallized)07/28/2020

i'm sorry, Gabriel did what to the Guardian Angel???

Deleted User07/28/2020

he nommed on it

you know, cause he was hungry

A God (christallized)07/28/2020

c r o n c h

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/28/2020

We have a surprising amount of lore, buried under the cute fluffy scenarios here

A God (christallized)07/28/2020

I like that

lore is fun

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/28/2020

We might have enough info here to archive, but idk. That's for Sin to decide.

Deleted User07/28/2020

gabriel @ guardian angels: haha c r o n c h

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/28/2020

He wanted to crunch on a guardian angel to go along with his tall glass of Respect Wife juice, but it just ended up making him evil smh

Deleted User07/28/2020

ye

he wanted some food with the respect women juice that he chugs hourly

A God (christallized)07/28/2020

and then he became nasty crime man

Deleted User07/28/2020

gabriel: pls,,, i just wanted some food

##  The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/28/2020

Kiwi's art fitting this AU like a glove-

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/31/2020  
Nath: have you ever looked at someone so beautiful, you felt like crying?  
Marc: of course! You : )  
Nath, crying: sounds fake but ok-  
Kagami: Do you know what love is?  
Marinette: yeah! It's how I feel about you! : )  
Kagami, blushing: o h  
Mari: girls and boys?  
Nath, nodding solemnly: a mood  
Mari: same hat!  
Nath: same hat  
The Youngest(TM) (UN)07/31/2020  
bi/pan solidarity  
kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/31/2020  
yell heah  
kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/02/2020  
You know what would be hilarious? Reverse Adrinette crush.   
Marinette gets over her Adrien obsession through Kagamis help, and also falling in love with her  
But as she forgets about Adrien, he starts crushing on her  
Adrien confesses and Marinette is just like "oh...sorry Adrien, you're a great friend but...i have a girlfriend : ("  
Adrien: 


	7. Chapter 7

JadeNova7w708/02/2020

eat your medicine mr. Adrien "she's just a friend" Agreste!

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/03/2020

Me, clutching to the one marigami au we have in a white knuckled grip:

A God (christallized)08/03/2020

mood

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/03/2020

This is definitely one of the Aus I'm most invested in because of it sfhkl

A God (christallized)08/03/2020

absolutely fair and valid

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/03/2020

Marinette, sighing dreamily:

Kagami: what is it?

Marinette: oh nothing, just thinking about you : )

Kagami: :flushed:

Nath, sighing dreamily:

Marc: oh? Are you thinking about me? ; )

Nath, who was daydreaming about high quality art supplies: ... y...yeah...

A God (christallized)08/03/2020

:2112_HD_wheeze_emoji:

also the whole 'companion that only this person can communicate with' gives me Venom/Eddie vibes for some weird reason

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/03/2020

Fair

I mean, the angels CAN appear in human forms to interact with other people

It's just that after 24 hours the humans will forget their existence

Also Marinette and Nath can see each others angels and talk to them

A God (christallized)08/03/2020

I'm just thinking of Marc being really sweet and like hugging Nathaniel's shoulders and kissing his neck and Nathaniel's just like "babe I'm in the middle of learning about particle physics and you're distracting me'

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/03/2020

He would tho

Nath: Ms. Mendeleiev is already on my ass for failing science early in the year, Marc plz-

Marc: haha boyfriend go brrrr

A God (christallized)08/03/2020

Marc, with his hands on Nath's ass: hmm is that so?

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/03/2020

Afjll

A God (christallized)08/03/2020

cheeky horny invisible boyfriend

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/03/2020

Meanwhile Kagami is acting as Marinette's tutor and helping her with taking notes

A God (christallized)08/03/2020

Kagami notices this one time and decides to give it a try. She kisses the back of Marinette's neck while she's working and Marinette screams so loud three people call the police

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/03/2020

Adjkll

Kagami: hm...interesting...

Kagami used to be really disapproving of Marc distracting Nath during school, but now she gives him a slight bit more leeway

Also since Nath knows Marinette is Ladybug bc he can see Kagami be her guardian angel, I hope this means she gives him a miraculous

Fox Nath fox Nath fox Nath

Alya can have the bee instead. As a treat.

A God (christallized)08/03/2020

i like that idea

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/03/2020

No Chloe to deal with AND fox Nath AND shit' s gay

A God (christallized)08/03/2020

hmmm...if Adrien is still Chat Noir in this does that mean...Lukadrien?

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/03/2020

Considering marigami and Mari turning Adrien down?

Probably Lukadrien

A God (christallized)08/03/2020

sweet

all the gays

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/03/2020

Yes, good

We've taken over this tab to make All The Gays

PurpleUmbrella (ChaosInPurple)08/03/2020

Gay summoning spell-

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/03/2020

Me, clutching to this lone marigami tab, which has Lukadrien and MarcNath and no Chloe--

A God (christallized)08/03/2020

same

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/03/2020

Also Ladybug constantly having to stop Kagami from killing CN for flirting with her despite her constantly telling CN to stop

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)08/03/2020

Chloe/Lila

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/03/2020

N O

Cursed

Fox Nath has to step in like "flirting with a girl after she keeps telling you to stop? That's bad, dude, stop it"

CN and Adrien go thru character development where he learns about unlearning bad habits he's picked up from watching too many movies, considering no social life

A God (christallized)08/03/2020

I like this idea

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/03/2020

So not only does Ladybug have a guardian angel and a friend who also has a guardian angel to back her up, she's got a much more responsible and respectful Chat Noir too

Which balances out Hawkmoth going insane from eating his wife's guardian angel and becoming ultra powerful and evil from it

Like, demons might even get involved, since Ladybug and Fox Nath so blatantly have their guardian angels following them

So the squad have to fight Akuma while Kagami and Marc deal with destructive and terrible demons at the same time

People think that Hawkmoths even more dangerous because of the added destruction caused by fending off the demons

Sinnamon Troll💖08/04/2020

CN thinks of Fox Nath as a love rival at first because he's like "bro leave her alone"

also because LB laughs at Fox Nath's jokes and thinks CN's are stupid

CN: You wont win! She'll be mine in the end!

Fox nath: Ok first of all I have a boyfriend, second let's talk about women and how they're not prizes to be won...

Since people just naturally like angels\people with angel blood that helps the main three heroes out a LOT because people like them

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/04/2020

Yeah people are much more inclined to like them and follow their orders

Downside is that also means people fall more in love with them

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/04/2020

Ladybug: Alya please you can't just stand around in danger areas

Alya, for once in her life: Oh okay leaves

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/04/2020

There are entire fan clubs dedicated to them

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/04/2020

How many akumatizations are there once they confirm they're all taken-

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/04/2020

OH N O

How much fanart is there of chat noir x viperion-:tumblr_p604lySwmn1rxdf3io2_250:

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/04/2020

:eyes: :eyes: :eyes:

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/04/2020

Cn: so uh Viperion and I are dating-

All the lgbt fans: AHHHHH

All the homophobes: WHAT

everyone else: wow ok that's hot

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/04/2020

Fox!Nath (do we have a name for him yet) and Ladybug doing an intervention on "Women Aren't Prizes for You to Win!" For CN

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/04/2020

I don't think we've given fox Nath a name yet

But yes, Nath is like: look I'm bisexual but I respect women, and you should too

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/04/2020

CN: But my dad said Goes into detail about how Gabriel told him to keep going after his goal with no stopping and stopping made you weak

LB + Fox!Nath: Staring in horror

LB: so like I hate your dad now-

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/04/2020

These two have the same hitlist as Carapace

Gabriel, but 3 times

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/04/2020

Iconic

mpuppy (Queen of Hell)08/04/2020

FoxNath name ideas Reynard, something Todd, or Scarlet something, names are hard

Sinnamon Troll💖08/04/2020

A fox's tail is called a "brush"

do with this what you will

Shadow, King of the End08/04/2020

OH MY GOD

I JUST GOT SOMETHING

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/04/2020

Nathaniel, an artist: it's all coming together

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/08/2020

Nath: they call me Fantome cuz I'm dead inside ayyyy lmao

Marinette:... are you okay???

Marc: don't worry, I'm here to make sure he doesn't actually die!

Kagami: I would hope so, since that is your literal job

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/08/2020

Zombie-Nath, Guardian-Angel Marc crossover

Marc: Hey Kagami you know how my one job is to keep Nathaniel alive? Well-

ok but real talk, what do the angels think of the Church

any of them really

I think they're sad

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)08/26/2020

I bet they're upset cuz it's so far from the original message

Sinnamon Troll💖08/26/2020

Christain church: Being gay is a sin!

Two angels, who were literally assigned by GOD to be same sex partners to their half human charges:

(because your guardian angel usually becomes your romantic interest, though you could end up as just best friends)

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)08/26/2020

The oldest Bible we know of says Jesus ascended to heaven alive and one of his followers was crucified in his place

JadeNova7w708/26/2020

oop

Sinnamon Troll💖08/26/2020

I bet a lot of people were killed

JadeNova7w708/26/2020

they def were

Sinnamon Troll💖08/26/2020

Getting political, but you can't be pro jesus and anti protest at the same time

JadeNova7w708/26/2020

well... i think

Sinnamon Troll💖08/26/2020

JC would have been out there on the front lines getting shot and tear gassed

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)08/26/2020

One thing I can't stand is how conservatives say so much about how they believe in Jesus, but if you tell them things Jesus actually said, they call you an unAmerican communist hippie

Sinnamon Troll💖08/26/2020

fuck that's why the state had him killed, the same reason Martin Luther King was assassinated and many civil rights leaders are killed; defying the state authority of opression

deep breath but this isn't about that

it's about Kagami forcibly picking up Marinette and forcing her to go to sleep after being awake for too long and still trying to work

And marinette being like "Lila please go away I don't like you" while Lila is like "But Queen, we could be so great"

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)08/26/2020

Jesus literally chased out bankers with a fucking whip and said it's easier for a prostitute to get into heaven than a wealthy man.

Yet these people proclaim Trump was chosen by God to be president

JadeNova7w708/26/2020

haha funniest joke ever

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)08/26/2020

no, there's evangelical Christians who literally believe that

JadeNova7w708/26/2020

i think he's a dumb bitchassmfer

Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)08/26/2020

oh I think a lot worse than that about him

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/26/2020

Marc bridal carrying Nath to bed while closing his wings around them, and Nath cuddling into his arms bc he's warm and comfy

Kagami developing an appreciation for sweets and fresh bread bc she lives in a bakery and helps bake and taste tests things for Marinette

Deleted User08/26/2020

YES

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/26/2020

mmm good Marigami food

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/26/2020

Mari: open up! : >

Kagami: automatically opening her mouth, blushing slightly

Mari: feeding Kagami cake

Mari, internally squealing: she's so cute!!!

Versus Nathmarc

Marc: open up!!

Nath:

Nath: when I was a younger I was forced to eat stale cereal for breakfast--

Marc: I mean open your mouth so I can feed you like cute couples do : /

Santa but Evil (Crypt)08/26/2020

Marinette and Nathaniel trying to make cheesecake for Adrien's birthday cuz he likes cheese

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/26/2020

Aw

They make cheesecake and cheese danishes

CN mentions his birthday is the same day and LB and Fantome take CN to the bakery for cheese danishes and cupcakes

Adrien cries twice that day


	8. Chapter 8

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/27/2020

Kagami emitting a soft glow so Mari can see in her dark room when she gets up to stumble to the bathroom in the middle of the night

JadeNova7w708/27/2020

yes

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/27/2020

Or straight up just escorting Mari there so she doesn't trip and fall down the stairs or something

Marc meanwhile is as lazy as Nath is to 'wake up' in the mornings purely because he finds how sleepy and cuddly Nath is in the mornings to be super adorable. He doesn't want to move from Nath's arms

Santa but Evil (Crypt)08/27/2020

Kim acts as a shield for Adrien, Nath, and Mari during dodgeball, not that its needed everyone is only aiming for Kim cuz he's ruining the view

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/27/2020

Adrien goes for Luka because Luka is chill and isn't an enthusiastic simp for him

Also, Adrien actually bonds with Luka over their mutual interest in music

Adrien becomes Kitty Section's keyboardist, and he keeps making moon eyes at Luka

Juleka is exasperated, Rose thinks its adorable, and Ivan thinks its funny

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/29/2020

Nath, realizing he's a monster fucker and still into Marc despite the horrifying eldritch being his true form is: :flushed: :tumblr_015001c20e6d53e8fca31c3f8: :eyes:

A God (christallized)08/29/2020

Monster fucker Nath has integrated into almost every AU at this point

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/29/2020

I mean, fair--

But here, we ALSO have monster fucker Marinette

The Youngest(TM) (UN)08/29/2020

It's the danger kink

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)08/29/2020

Kagami: shows her true form

Marinette: ...you're still kinda hot ngl :flushed:

JadeNova7w708/29/2020

XD

Santa but Evil (Crypt)09/03/2020

Marc, pointing at Nath: I think we can all agree hes a ten among-st these threes

Deleted User09/03/2020

YES

A God (christallized)09/07/2

Sinnamon Troll💖09/07/2020  
Marc, having a physical body for the first time and playing in the rain puddles

_**Gif of a bird splashing and rolling in a bowl of water** _

A God (christallized)09/07/2020  
inspired by Sin's gif

Sinnamon Troll💖09/25/2020

I would think that there's a kind of honor code that if you see a Seraphim (half angel) without their guardian angel you will keep an eye on them as much you can without leaving your own charge

Putting someone elses charge in danger is High Crimes

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)09/25/2020

Inch resting

So if Kagami or Marc have to step out for a bit to deal with something, the other would look after Marinette/Nathaniel

Santa but Evil (Crypt)09/25/2020

Marc trying to lose his 'be gay, do crime' attitude when talking to Mari

she would be terrifying if she listened

Sinnamon Troll💖09/25/2020

Yes

Sinnamon Troll💖10/19/2020

Marc: Go to sleep

Nath: Nah

Marc: uses magic

Marc: No insomnia on my watch

It's funnier if Marc doesn't use magic and just fucking presses a pillow over his face

Sinnamon Troll💖10/19/2020

He gets out the whiffle bat

Chlorafoam

Kagami: gently holds Marinette until she's calm enough to go to sleep

Marc:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AF_nfazQaek

Sinnamon Troll💖09/25/2020

I would think that there's a kind of honor code that if you see a Seraphim (half angel) without their guardian angel you will keep an eye on them as much you can without leaving your own charge

Putting someone elses charge in danger is High Crimes

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)09/25/2020

Inch resting

So if Kagami or Marc have to step out for a bit to deal with something, the other would look after Marinette/Nathaniel

Santa but Evil (Crypt)09/25/2020

Marc trying to lose his 'be gay, do crime' attitude when talking to Mari

she would be terrifying if she listened

Sinnamon Troll💖09/25/2020

Yes

Sinnamon Troll💖10/19/2020

Marc: Go to sleep

Nath: Nah

Marc: uses magic

Marc: No insomnia on my watch

It's funnier if Marc doesn't use magic and just fucking presses a pillow over his face

Sinnamon Troll💖10/19/2020

He gets out the whiffle bat

Chlorafoam

Kagami: gently holds Marinette until she's calm enough to go to sleep

Marc:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AF_nfazQaek

[ Naptime! ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AF_nfazQaek)

kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)11/17/2020

Nath at Marc: hot boi

Marc: turns into his true form

Nath, sweating: h...hot boi?

Sinnamon Troll💖11/17/2020

Marc, voice echoing in 100o different languages: I'm actually non binary, but thanks


End file.
